From U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,847 a high lift system is of known art, in which for the improvement of the lift characteristics of a wing its wing thickness is defined.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,699 A discloses a combination of a wing and a slat which is positioned in a take-off/climb position such that the trailing edge of the slat is in contact with or closely adjacent to the forward concealed nose and upper surface portion such that a concealed forward nose and upper surface portion is provided.
EP 1 310 848 A1 describes an aircraft high lift control system comprising several controllers which are split into two similar groups in order to provide a fail-safe configuration.